Crimson Eyes
by Rogue1979
Summary: Just a REALLY short oneshot about a jilted lover seeking to kill her scum of an ex-boyfriend...or is it? Really, please read this, it will take you less than 5 mins to read, then let me know what you think. Non-yaoi sorry .


Ehm...dunno where this one came from! Well, I do, kinda. I was on YouTube and watched the music video for Chicane's 'No Ordinary Morning' and this just came to me, but I didn't watch the whole thing. If you do watch it, read this fic first and you will def see where I stopped watching, changed it slightly and then took my own turn.

This is a one shot. Please don't ask me to continue it or to write how they ended up in this situ. Just enjoy it for what it is.

I'd love it is you reviewed and let me know what you think or it though...

* * *

**CRIMSON EYES**

She sat at the wheel of her clap trap BMW staring at the monster in front of her, tears streaming down her face, her mascara running black rivers down her face. She revved the engine hard several times. The car wanted to jerk forwards at every press of the gas peddle, but the hand brake kept it securely in place.

At least, she deemed the man in front of her to be a monster. What kind of human would seduce her, sleep with her promising a long term love affair and then tell her the next morning that it was a mistake, that their friendship was ruined due to one night of passionate love-making after too many glasses of wine?

She clenched the wheel several times, her mind lost in the cloud of anger and sadness that she felt, consuming her coherent thoughts leaving only the desire to get rid of him. Maybe, if she did, the pain would go away. Since that morning, her heart broken in pieces, she could find no rest. She'd floated through the weeks numb from the pain of his desertion. He'd left her, not returning her many calls, and avoiding all their common spots to hang out. She missed him dearly, but turned more angry and bitter as the days went by. And finally, she snapped.

She'd gone to his house two weeks later and waited for him. He'd left the house, looking as sexy as ever clad in tight fitting black jeans, white vest, black shirt and black boots, the same outfit he'd worn that night, ironically. She watched him don his helmet and climb onto his black motorcycle and speed off in the direction of town.

She'd followed him not too distantly. She knew he wasn't one to dodge traffic and speed off, especially when he was just cruising in the summer sunshine. God, he was so cool. But that was only a fleeting thought. Her anger returned and when he'd turned right into a car paring garage, she'd screeched after him following him up to the third level. He'd parked his bike not too far from the exit, but far enough for her purposes. When he ran, she would still catch him.

Now, she sat revving the engine as he took off his helmet shaking his spiky multi-coloured hair free from their flattened state. The sound of the revving caught his attention and he looked over to her, recognition in his eyes.

His beautiful eyes. Crimson bordering on purple with thick lashes that were the envy of any vain woman. Eyes that had caught her breath in her chest when he'd looked at her with love and lust that night they shared those two bottles of wine. Eyes that looked directly at her when he'd laid her on her bed, and didn't take them off her when he'd gently taken what she gracefully gave to him; her innocence.

Beautiful, enchanting eyes that now looked at her with stoicism.

'You bastard!' she screamed at him over the revving of her engine. 'You fucking bastard!!' She let loose the hand brake and the car leapt hungrily forward and ever increasing speed. Her tears blinded her momentarily at the jerk, but she stayed the course. She watched him, taking in his form, his face, his hair, his eyes. He hadn't moved yet.

What was he doing? Why wasn't he moving? Why was he not fearful of the 2-tonne metal object lusting for his blood hurtling towards him?

Then she saw it. In his eyes; sadness and regret, but no fear. He accepted what she would do. He accepted her anger. He just looked at her, helmet in hands, not moving, his image getting larger and larger. And then she saw him smile sadly.

_What am I doing?!_ She suddenly came to her senses. She was about to kill the man she loved and lost, but also her friend, someone who had stood by her in times of hardship and sadness, but also the good times. Laughing with her. She then also realised that he'd never promised a long term love affair, and he never said their friendship was ruined, only that he _hoped_ it didn't ruin it. And the reason he didn't return her calls for two weeks was because he had gone away on a trip. She remembered him telling her that. And because of all her calls - at first starting out friendly, then turning into a bit more obsessive, finally turning angryand bitter - was probably why he hadn't called her when he got back.

She was so close. She swerved. The car spun several times. She hit other cars that sent her spinning in the opposite direction. She hit a guard rail and the car flipped. She came to a screeching halt. She was upside down. She began to lose consciousness.

The last thing she remembered seeing were black clad legs running towards her, knees bending and a hand to steady, and those beautiful crimson eyes reassuring her that everything would be all right.

And she knew she would.

* * *

Ok, as I said, dunno why, but this just came to me, so I wrote it down and decided to share it with you. Obviously it's Yami and Tea/Anzu. I know you all hate her, and I suppose this could have been yaoi...just replace all the she's and her's with he's and his', but so what. Did you like the writing? Let me know, please review.


End file.
